1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barcode decoding method, and more particularly, to a barcode decoding method for effectively increasing decoding success rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A barcode is a figurate identification code composed of a plurality of parallel black stripes with different widths and arranged according to a specific encoding rule to present certain messages. Since a barcode can be used to identify a product's manufacturing country, manufacturer's name, product's name, manufacturing date, book category number and sender's and recipient's mailing addresses, etc., it is therefore widely applied in many fields.
When the barcode is read by the barcode reader, the minimum width of the stripe and the space in the barcode that can be decoded by the barcode reader is affected by the depth of field, the pixel resolution of the image sensor, the characteristics of the optical lens and so on. The width of the stripe and the space in the barcode read by the barcode reader decreases with the increase in distance between the barcode and the barcode reader. Under such circumstance, the barcode image captured by the barcode reader far away from the barcode would be vague. This causes decoding problems especially when the barcode reader is not incorporated with a zoom lens.